Starlight
by Holz9364
Summary: Victoire Apolline Weasley and Edward Remus Lupin have loved each other since they were kids, and they will love each other until they die. Through everything that life can throw at them, they throw it right back in lifes face. They aren't going to break, not easily, not at all. Oneshot :) [ALSO UPLOADED ON A03 UNDER 'Holz9364'].


**Starlight**

 _ **A/N: Inspired by the song, "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)" by Taylor Swift!**_

 _ **It's snapshots of Victoire and Teddy's entire life basically, almost like seeing someone's story in a pensieve. I hope you enjoy it! :)**_

* * *

The Burrow was lit up with fairy lights, _real_ fairy lights. Ever since the war, the money had been pouring in. What had once been a shack-like building with bits added onto the sides and top, was now a lovely large cottage. It had a huge conservatory which housed the kitchen and the dining area, big enough to fit in the whole family.

It was New Year's Eve tonight, and there were huge celebrations at the Burrow. The conservatory door was flung open, and guests were milling around the house and the garden. On a bench in the garden sat two children, Victoire Apolline Weasley was 7 years old. She was wearing a very pretty party dress that made her look like one of the princesses in the books that her Dad read to her every night. Her strawberry blonde hair had been elegantly pulled up into a little bun by her Mother, and she felt like a proper party guest. Sitting next to her was Edward Remus Lupin, or Teddy as everyone knew him. He was 8, one year older than Victoire, almost to the day. His hair was his favourite colour of bright blue tonight, and as he sat next to Victoire, they watched the sky with anticipation, waiting for the fireworks that would come.

Close enough to keep an eye on their children, stood a huddle of adults. Bill Weasley was looking older than he ever had, his hair wasn't greying yet but it _was_ a lot shorter than it had once been. The piercings were gone, as was his leather jacket and biker boots. He was wearing dress robes tonight, and in his day to day job as a Professor at Hogwarts, he wore boring old black robes. Next to him, Fleur looked as radiant as she had ever done, her long blonde hair flowed down her back, and she smiled and laughed as she spoke to her Husband. They had three children, but Victoire's younger sister Dominique, and brother Louis, were in bed. They were 4 years old, and 2 years old respectively.

Teddy's 'parents' were laughing as they spoke to Victoire's. Teddy's Grandmother, Andromeda, had died of dragon pox when he was only 1 ½. His Godfather Harry Potter, had taken him in. Therefore Harry and Ginny were the only parents who he had ever known, he had even been the ring bearer at their wedding. They were having their own family now, but James was practically a little brother to Teddy, and he adored him. He was in bed, only being 3 years old and therefore getting tired easily. Ginny looked tired too as she rested her hand on her huge baby bump, she was due in mid-January and looked ready to pop at any moment. Harry had not changed, his glasses were sturdier, and a little trendier these days and he always had a fine coating of stubble on his face. But as he stood with his arm around his wife, chuckling at something Bill had said, he appeared much unchanged.

"Look, it's Orion's belt!"

Victoire looked away from Teddy to the stars that were shining brightly in the sky, "Cool!"

From their spot a little way away, Bill smiled, "I think Teddy has a soft spot for our Victoire."

"I think you're right," Harry agreed as Teddy tentatively rested his hand on top of Victoire's, "Wouldn't it be funny if they ended up in love when they were older?" he joked.

Bill laughed, "It would be different, that's for sure."

Ginny just smiled and tore her eyes away from the children to look at Fleur. The French woman just shook her head and rolled her eyes, the gesture was in the direction of the clueless men that they had married. Ginny looked down to hide her laughter, surprised by how well she and Fleur got on these days.

The countdown began for the bells then.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!"

"Happy New Year!" Several people shouted all at once.

The fireworks lit up the sky, and Victoire gripped Teddy's hand as they pointed out all of the different shapes and colours, watching the night sky with wonder.

Harry smiled and kissed Ginny lightly to welcome in the New Year. All around the garden couples were grabbing each other and kissing. Ginny felt a tug in her stomach as the baby kicked, and she smiled slightly. She looked over at Teddy and Victoire at the exact same moment that Fleur had. Teddy looked very flustered as he quickly pecked Victoire on the cheek before running over to Harry and hiding behind him as he mumbled that he was tired.

Fleur and Ginny shared a knowing look as Harry flung Teddy onto his shoulders to take him upstairs to bed.

* * *

"I'll beat you up Vic!"

"No you won't," Victoire said triumphantly as she stuck her head through the window of 'their' treehouse. Bill had built it for Victoire, but Teddy visited so often that it had become their secret hiding place that everyone else actually knew about.

"I will if you keep telling people that I kissed you! It was only because it was New Year!" Teddy said, crossing his arms huffily.

"Fine, I'll stop telling people," Victoire said, climbing into the treehouse and sitting down on one of the comfortable beanbags they had convinced Harry to haul up here.

"Fine, I won't beat you up," Teddy said with a nod.

Victoire smiled, "You wouldn't anyway, you're bigger than me and that wouldn't be fair."

"Doesn't have to be fair."

"You wouldn't beat a girl up," Victoire said smugly.

"Would so!"

"Would not!"

"Would _so_!"

"You would not!" Victoire said, throwing a handful of leaves at him.

Teddy huffed all the more, "I'm going downstairs to see baby Al, you coming?"

"I suppose so," Victoire said stiffly, but they both knew that their silly argument would be forgotten about by tomorrow, it always was.

* * *

"I don't want you to go without me!"

"I can't help it Vic," Teddy said as they lay in the back garden of Teddy's home in Godric's Hollow, "I'm a year older, I have to go to Hogwarts first."

"But you'll forget about me," Victoire said a little tearfully as she turned her head to look at him, "You'll come back with new friends and you won't want to be my friend anymore."

"You're my best friend Vic, I'd never forget you," Teddy said with a smile, "Let's just enjoy our last summer together before I go. Okay?"

"Okay," Victoire sighed.

"And you'll still see me all of the time. We spend Christmas together every year, _and_ Easter," Teddy pointed out.

"I suppose," Victoire said, but she still wasn't very happy about it.

"Come on Vic, let's have fun. Let's play a game!"

Victoire's eyes sparkled, "Okay. Let's play dares, I dare you to kiss me Edward Lupin."

Teddy looked a little nervous, but he would never turn down a dare either. He leant forward, ready to kiss her. But Victoire squealed and got to her feet, running out of the garden towards the town square.

Teddy grinned and ran after her.

* * *

It took until Victoire's 16th birthday. That was how long the charade went on for, they were best friends. Teddy was her _best_ friend, that was what she told everyone, but her closest friends knew that there was more to it than that.

But Teddy, being a year older, had _always_ seen Victoire as the little girl who dared him to kiss her then ran away. He had always seen her as the little girl who watched the fireworks in awe, who played silly games with him in her treehouse.

It all changed on her 16th birthday. They were at Hogwarts, with that birthday being in May. In fact, she had hated her birthday since she was old enough to understand when it was. It was the 2nd of May, the same day as the final battle. Her birthday was on the same day as Memorial Day, so as a child she had gotten fairly used to going to memorials where everyone cried, and then going home to a birthday party. But as a teenager she realised just how weird that was.

All the same, Victoire's friends had organised a little party for her in the Gryffindor common room, and she had gotten dressed up for it. Teddy was invited too, even though he was a year older and a Hufflepuff. But he was Victoire's lifelong best friend, so an exception had been made for him. He was just finishing his 6th year and Victoire was coming to the end of her 5th Year. They were both Prefects so they got to spend a lot of time together.

He walked into the Gryffindor common room, and Teddy stopped in tracks when he got through the portrait hole. He looked to Victoire, who was the centre of the party. Her long blonde hair, which was normally pulled back into a ponytail or a bun, had been left down. It was wavy and flowing, and her blue eyes glowed with happiness. She was out of her usual school uniform, even at home or in her spare time Victoire only wore jeans and jumpers. Teddy saw her in a whole new light when he saw her standing before him in a beautiful deep red dress.

"Earth to Edward!" Victoire's friend, Lizzie said.

Teddy snapped back to reality and smiled at Victoire, "Happy Birthday Vic. You look...you look beautiful."

Victoire's cheeks flushed with colour, "Thanks Teddy," she said a little shyly.

Teddy decided to stop being so tentative. His eyes shone with excitement as he looked at her, so he did a rather brave thing and took a step forward. Victoire looked a little wary as Teddy held her face and kissed her, but the entire common room erupted in cheers. Victoire made a very cute, startled sound and kissed him back.

All she could think as she smiled into the kiss was, _finally!_

* * *

It was a family trip to the beach. The Potters and the Weasleys did it every single year upon the commencement of the school holidays and this year was no different. Arthur was barbecuing (under the watchful eye of Charlie) and the children who were old enough to do so, were paddling in the shallow water.

There were blankets and sun loungers everywhere, and the sun was shining for them. They had privacy, because this little cove had been found by Harry one day as he explored the coastline near Godric's Hollow. They had never seen another person there, and they hoped that it would remain that way.

Harry and Ginny were sitting on a blanket, close to Bill and Fleur. They were keeping an eye on all of their children, particularly the younger ones. The Potters youngest child, Lily Luna, was 6 years old and she was building a sandcastle with Ron and Hermione's youngest child, Hugo, and George and Angelina's youngest child, Roxanne. The three children were all the same age, and would eventually be in the same year at Hogwarts.

A little further away by the water, the rest of the children were playing. They were all around the same age, either 9 or 10 years old. So they would go to Hogwarts together in two separate year groups. Dominique was a little older, at 13 she no longer wanted to play with her younger cousins so she was helping Molly prepare the rolls and snacks for lunch later in the day.

James was in the middle of a water fight with Fred (George and Angelina's eldest), Molly (Percy and Audrey's eldest) and Louis (Bill and Fleur's youngest). A little closer to the shore, Albus was talking in whispers to Rose (Ron & Hermione's eldest) and Lucy (Percy and Audrey's youngest).

The only children not in the midst of it all were Teddy and Victoire. Their parents had spotted this, and were chuckling as they saw them sitting near the shore together, a little way away from their younger cousins. They were whispering to each other, and Teddy was occasionally grabbing Victoire to tickle her, or tackle her into the sand.

Bill laughed and put his arm around his wife. They were all showing signs of aging now, Bill's luscious red hair was greying very slightly, but Fleur looked as young and beautiful as ever. There was an odd laugh line here and there, but she was ageing well. Even Harry had a grey hair or two, but he blamed that on having three children who were not yet of Hogwarts age. Ginny did not look much older, but she had cut her long red hair into a bob in an effort to look more professional. She had retired from playing Quidditch and was now a reporter, so she certainly looked the part.

"Do you remember when we used to joke about them falling in love?"

Harry chucked, "Yeah, the irony."

"Tell me about it," Bill said as Teddy attempted to push Victoire into the water and she squealed in alarm.

Ginny and Fleur just shared another look, and rolled their eyes. They had seen it coming for years, but the men were far more oblivious to this fact. Just like they were oblivious to their wives communicating behind their backs.

"Well I for one am happy for them," Harry said cheerfully, "And I really hope it lasts. I'm just glad Teddy isn't _really_ my son because then they would be related."

Fleur chuckled, "Cousins marry all of the time in France."

"Oh they do here too," Ginny said thoughtfully, "In _certain_ families anyway."

"But we are not the Blacks," Harry grinned, causing a bout of laughter to go around the small group.

* * *

"It's not going to be the same without you Ted."

"I know," Teddy said as they lay atop the Astronomy Tower. The sky was dark, and the stars were shining. They lay on a blanket, their hands loosely clasped together by their sides as they studied the stars.

"I wish you didn't have to leave," Victoire admitted quietly.

Teddy turned his head to the side to look at her, "You didn't want me to leave for Hogwarts either."

Victoire smiled slightly as she looked at him, "We grew up together, I hate it when you have to move on before me."

"I'm a year older Vic, I can't stay," Teddy teased.

Victoire sighed and looked back to the stars, "I know, but this school is going to feel so lonely without you."

"You'll see me all of the time," Teddy said as he gripped her hand, "And we still have a whole summer together. Let's focus on that."

"Alright," Victoire said softly.

Teddy leant over to kiss her, but his lips had barely touched hers when Filch appeared and frog-marched them out of the tower.

* * *

"I don't understand you Teddy! You said you wanted this, you said you wanted us to move in together after I graduated!" Victoire shouted as they stood in a half-empty kitchen full of unpacked boxes.

"I did Victoire, I do!" Teddy shouted back, "But so much has changed since we were at school together! I can't spend all of my time with you, I'm training to be an Auror. It's hard work, the hours are long!"

"And am I not more important than that?" Victoire shrieked, "Would you rather spend all of your time surrounded by sweaty trainee Aurors?"

"I would spend every minute of my time with you if I could, but I can't!" Teddy exclaimed, "I don't get a free ride because the Head Auror brought me up, and if I don't study I won't pass! I need this for us Victoire, I want us to be able to afford our own flat, to be able to have a life together one day!"

"Well there won't be any life if I never see you!" Victoire said. She stormed from the kitchen and flew down the hallway.

Teddy rushed after her, "Victoire, stay! Don't run off, please."

Victoire ignored him and slammed the front door in his face. She jogged down the pathway into the nearest alleyway, tears streaming down her face as she spun on her heel and appeared shakily outside of her parents' house. She didn't particularly want to face her Mother right now, or Dominique who would probably say that she had been stupid to move in with Teddy so soon anyway.

No, Victoire had always been a Daddy's girl. She had had Bill wrapped around her little finger from the moment she had smiled up at him. He wouldn't judge her, he would just hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. Victoire didn't go into the house, she stepped into the outhouse instead, hoping that her Dad would still be there. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him hunched over his latest project. He liked to work on fun little things with her Uncle Charlie, and the latest one was their own broomstick that they were building from scratch.

Bill looked up as the door swung shut with a soft click. He immediately frowned when he saw his daughter's tearstained face, and he wasted no time in drawing her into his arms, "Victoire, what happened?" he asked softly.

Victoire sobbed as she hugged her Father tightly, "Teddy and I fought."

Bill gave her a sympathetic look and forced her into a seat, "People fight when they are in relationships sweetheart. It's the way of the world, it tries to crush us to pieces and we have to tell it to bugger off and leave us alone."

Victoire would normally have laughed, but not this time. She shook her head, "He works all of the time Dad! I know he's training to be an Auror, but I moved in with him last week and I haven't seen him at all!"

Bill sighed, "Vic, the next couple of years are going to be seriously tough for you and Ted. Auror training is 3 years long and it is crazily intense. I remember your Aunt Ginny coming to me in flying rages about how Uncle Harry was missing her birthday, and he even missed Christmas in his final year. But there was always a good reason."

"Was there?" Victoire asked defensively.

"Yes, there was," Bill said, pulling up a chair and sitting down opposite his daughter, "And if you really want things to work out with Ted you'll have to realise that. Teddy has wanted to be an Auror for years, and dating an Auror is a really tough thing. You have to put up with the fact they'll fly off without much notice. Uncle Harry missed Aunt Gin's birthday but then we read the Prophet and saw that three former Death Eaters had been apprehended. He missed Christmas and we were _all_ angry, but then we realised that Scorpius Malfoy had been kidnapped by Voldemort sympathisers. He was barely even 2 years old Vic, and Uncle Harry worked right over Christmas to get him back, and he did."

Victoire sighed, "I know that what they do is important, Dad."

Bill smiled sadly, "But can you live that life Vic? That's what you need to think about. Do you love Teddy enough to live that kind of lifestyle?"

Victoire nodded tearfully, "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course you can, your room is all made up," Bill said gently, kissing her on the forehead, "And if you go in the backdoor Mum will have no idea you're here."

Victoire smiled at him gratefully, "I love you Dad."

"I love you too," Bill said, smiling at his eldest daughter.

* * *

"Women! Who needs them!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Teddy, "Hey son, what's up?"

Teddy rolled his eyes and shut the door to Harry's study with a snap. It was late, but Harry was still sitting at his desk looking through paperwork from the latest case that they had worked on, "Victoire! We had our first fight."

Harry snorted, "You've been dating for what, 2 years? And you've just had your first fight? That's pretty good going."

"Yeah well, I know you and Mum fought a lot-"

"We bickered," Harry corrected, putting his quill down to give Teddy his full attention.

Teddy sighed, "Well this wasn't bickering. We screamed at each and then she ran out crying."

"What was it about?" Harry asked curiously.

"My work," Teddy admitted, sitting down in a comfortable armchair in front of Harry's desk, "She thinks that I work too much and I never see her. I wish it wasn't like that! But I can't control how much I have to work, between classes and simulations and real life cases and paperwork I have practically no spare time!"

"I know," Harry said gently, "I remember how tough Auror training was."

"But there are still two years of it Dad!" Teddy exclaimed, "She basically said she was going to break up with me unless I spent more time with her. So now I have to pick my job or the girl that I love."

"No, you don't," Harry said calmly, "You might need to make a few changes but you won't have to make that choice. Teddy, the next 2 years are going to be very difficult for you and Victoire but you have to stick together through that. Training is tough because you are working on real cases while also doing classes, and simulations. When you become a fully qualified Auror you will have a lot more free time."

"But that's 2 years away, what am I supposed to do _now_?" Teddy asked as he began to panic.

Harry sighed, "Look Teddy, I wasn't going to tell you this because...well because I feel bad about it. But I think you need to hear it. I started Auror training right out of school, just like you. In fact when I was your age, I took you in. Ginny and I had been together for around a year, and I had just started my 2nd year of Auror training. I would like to say that I balanced fatherhood and work well, but that's a lie."

"You've been a great Dad," Teddy objected, "I've always known you weren't my biological Father, but you treat me the same way you treat James, Al and Lily."

"Now I do," Harry said with a frown, "But when you were very little I wasn't there very much. I was always at work, Ginny actually had to take 2 years off of full-time work when she graduated from Hogwarts to look after you. You spent a lot of time with Molly and Arthur because we had to work to provide for you, but we had nobody else to look after you. I became a fully qualified Auror and realised quite how much I had neglected my family. I nearly lost them, Ginny was at breaking point. She had just left Hogwarts, she was 18, and all of a sudden she was saddled with a 1 ½ year old, you can imagine how hard it was."

Teddy nodded, and looked down guiltily.

"But we loved you Teddy, we loved you so much and we only wanted to do the best for you," Harry said softly, "After I got my qualifications, I was around more and I fixed the damage that I had done. I don't want you to make that same mistake, there is a balance, you just need to find it."

"How?" Teddy asked desperately.

"Bring your work home with you," Harry said, "If you have extra case files you need to work on, or notes for a simulation do it at home, let Victoire help you. She'll find it fun, helping solve these mock cases and you are spending time together too."

Teddy gave a small nod, "I see what you're saying Dad, there's a way."

"But you need to find it," Harry said with a nod, "And you need to stick together, as stressful as things are going to get because in 2 years things will get a whole lot better, I promise."

"Okay," Teddy said, blowing out a breath, "Thanks."

"Go get your girl back, Ted," Harry said, smiling proudly at the boy he considered as a son.

* * *

When Victoire stepped back into the flat, very early the following morning, she was surprised to see Teddy sitting on the step, waiting for her.

He stood up the moment that he saw her and pulled her into his arms, "I'm so sorry Vic."

"I'm sorry too," Victoire whispered as stray tears fell from her eyes.

Teddy pulled back and held her face, looking into her eyes, "I don't want to lose you. I'll find a way to spend more time with you, I promise."

"I know," Victoire said as her eyes locked onto his, "But I shouldn't have expected so much of you. You love your job and it's really important, I know that."

"It's not more important than you," Teddy said firmly, "Nothing in this world is more important than you."

Victoire nodded, and a few more tears fell from her eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Teddy said, placing a soft kiss on her lips, "I love you."

"I know," Victoire said, wiping her tears and kissing him gently, "I love you too Teddy."

* * *

The Burrow came alive on New Year's Eve. There were people everywhere, people laughing, people dancing, people kissing. Music blared out from the wireless in the conservatory and fairy lights lit the garden. This was a yearly event, and Teddy and Victoire both remembered their first New Year's party here. Or at least the first one where they had been allowed to stay up for the bells. Victoire remembered Teddy holding her hand, she remembered watching the fireworks, she remembered him kissing her and running away with bright red cheeks.

She smiled at the memory as Teddy spun her out and pulled her back in. Victoire laughed, they were dancing to a jaunty tune in the conservatory, as so many others were. The bells were close, and the anticipation was growing. Teddy and Victoire both loved to welcome in the New Year, and they were even more excited about welcoming in _this_ New Year. Tonight 2018 ended, and 2019 began. The significance of this for them was that 2019 would be the first year without Teddy being in Auror training. He had become a fully qualified Auror in July that year, and already their quality of life was vastly improved. They were even looking at buying a house in the not so distant future.

All around them life was moving on. Their cousins were almost all at Hogwarts now. Lily, Hugo and Roxanne were the youngest and they would start Hogwarts in September 2019. It seemed fitting to Teddy therefore that his life with Victoire should move on. And in his eyes there was no better setting than the Burrow on New Year's Eve while they were surrounded by their entire family.

So Teddy surprised Victoire. He grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. They sat down on the same bench that they had done all of those years ago, and Victoire was oblivious to what was going on. Just like she was oblivious to the fact that their parents were standing nearby.

"Victoire," Teddy said, and her eyes widened, he rarely used her full name like that. It was reserved for when they were arguing or for when Teddy was being very serious, "I know the last couple of years have been really tough. But I am so happy that you stuck by my side through them. Now that we're finally on a better, far less bumpy road I...I spoke to Bill and he gave me permission."

Victoire's hand flew to her mouth as Teddy reached into his pocket, "Oh my gosh, Teddy!"

Teddy grinned nervously at her, "So Victoire Apolline Weasley, will you marry me?"

He popped open the black box and a beautiful gold and diamond ring sparkled in the dim light of the garden. Victoire stared at it in shock, and a little way behind them their parents stood proudly.

Fleur was smiling radiantly, and Ginny was positively beaming. It was Harry and Bill who were tearful, rather than their wives. Harry let out a weak laugh, and subtly wiped his eyes before anyone could notice anything. Bill just grinned proudly, not bothering to hide the tears of happiness in his eyes.

"Come on Vic, you're making me nervous here," Teddy said, doubt flickering in his eyes.

"Of course I'll marry you!" Victoire said, nodding and beaming.

Teddy let out a breath that he hadn't been aware he was holding and slipped the ring onto her finger. He pulled her closer to him, kissing her with everything that he had. Harry sniffled a little and Ginny looked at Fleur. The French woman rolled her eyes and Ginny grinned in response.

The bells rang, and the fireworks lit up the sky as the New Year was brought in, in the most joyous way possible.

* * *

The wedding took place the following summer. It was a huge affair, Victoire was a Weasley, which instantly upped the guest list. Teddy didn't have much family, but the Weasley's were the closest family he had ever known anyway. Then there were all their friends from Hogwarts, not to mention their work colleagues. They had the wedding at the Burrow, just as Victoire's parents had. It was a July wedding, and the sun shone brightly for them.

As they emerged from the marquee after the wedding ceremony, everyone cheered and scattered them with confetti. Amongst the faces were those that they loved the most. Victoire's maid of honour was her 17 year old sister Dominique, who had just graduated from Hogwarts. Their bridesmaids and groomsmen were their friends from school. Teddy's 11 year old 'sister' Lily had been the Flower Girl and their 11 year old cousin Hugo had been the page boy. James and Albus were cheering loudly for their big 'brother'. Their cousin Rosie was crying and clinging to her best friend Scorpius Malfoy, who seemed to be despairing at this fact. Victoire's younger brother Louis was rolling his eyes and trying to look cool as he leant against a tree with his cousin and best friend, Fred.

The most important faces however, were their parents. Fleur and Ginny were a little tearful, but they weren't sobbing their eyes out as Molly had done at Bill and Fleur's wedding. The Fathers were the emotional ones, Harry's eyes were very red and he kept mumbling to Ginny that he wished Remus and Tonks had been here to see this. Bill, as always, had his proud Father grin glued onto his face, but he had cried throughout the entire ceremony.

In the midst of it all, Teddy pulled Victoire close to him and kissed her, "I love you Victoire Lupin."

Victoire smiled into the kiss as their family cheered and clapped, "I love you too Teddy."

* * *

"She is so perfect," Ginny whispered as she rocked a tiny baby in her arms.

Victoire smiled proudly, and Teddy wrapped his arm around his wife.

"Does this little angel have a name?" Bill asked, admiring his Granddaughter as much as Harry and Ginny were.

"Yes," Victoire said, looking sideways at Teddy.

"She's called Dora," Teddy said, smiling at Harry, "I think my Mum would haunt us forever if we called her Nymphadora so we went with Dora."

"Dora Ginevra Fleur Weasley," Victoire said as they sat in the living room of Bill and Fleur's family home.

"For Vic's Mum, and both of mine," Teddy said.

Ginny didn't cry often, and Ginny didn't cry easily. But those words made her eyes well up with tears, and Harry's did too, "That's sweet of you Teddy, really sweet."

She would have hugged him, but she was too preoccupied with the little blonde angel in her lap. Fleur smiled proudly at her daughter, and without words congratulated her on the little miracle that she and Teddy had brought into the world.

* * *

"Does Dora have a baby brother or a baby sister?" Fleur whispered as they stepped into the hospital room in St. Mungo's.

Victoire smiled sleepily at her Mother, it was the middle of the night and visiting hours were long over, "How did you get in here?"

Bill stepped out from behind her, "Your Father-in-law is the Head Auror Vic. We can get in anywhere."

"I bribed the receptionist," Harry said with a grin as he stepped into the room.

"Where's Aunt Ginny?" Victoire asked in amusement.

"She's the one watching Dora," Harry chuckled.

Teddy shook his head at them all, "Godric, our parents are crazy."

Victoire laughed softly, "Dora has a little brother."

"What's he called?" Harry asked, smiling at the tiny baby, "And he's a Metamorphmagus!"

"His hair was brown this morning," Teddy said, the sleeping boys hair was currently bright yellow.

"He's gorgeous, Victoire," Fleur said as she reached into the little cradle to stroke the baby boys face, "You look exhausted."

"It was a difficult labour," Teddy said, taking Victoire's hand in his own, "And there was a complication so this little guy will be our last."

Harry glanced between them, "I'm sorry, that's terrible."

"No," Victoire said with a smile, "He's perfect, and so is Dora. What more could we ask for?"

Bill smiled slightly, "When did you get wiser than your old Dad, Vic?"

Victoire just laughed as the little boy cried out. Teddy picked him up, and cradled him in his arms, he instantly stopped crying.

"Meet your Grandson," Teddy whispered, "He is called William."

Bill's eyes widened, and they began to fill with tears, "William?"

"Or Bill for short," Victoire said with a soft smile, "After his Grandad."

"William Harry Edward Lupin," Teddy said, glancing at Harry, "After his other two Grandads."

Harry got a little teary at that too, he hugged Teddy as best as he could with a child in his arms. Bill reached down and carefully hugged Victoire. Neither Father could express quite how much it meant to them, but their children both knew.

"We'll go before we get arrested for breaking and entering," Harry whispered as he kissed William on the forehead.

Victoire laughed, "Come and visit tomorrow afternoon in visiting hours!" she teased.

Bill winked at his daughter, "That would be no fun though. Sleep tight sweetheart."

"And take care of yourself darling," Fleur added, hugging her daughter and kissing her son-in-law on the cheek as they slipped out of the hospital room as quietly as they had slipped in.

* * *

The stars were bright, and the sky was clear. Victoire and Teddy sat side by side on a bench in their garden. Their two children were grown up now, Dora had been the pride of Gryffindor and the star Quidditch player. She had played for the Holyhead Harpies, Appleby Arrows and England before retiring. She had two beautiful little children that Teddy and Victoire adored. William had been a Prefect, and the Head Boy, he had been a Hufflepuff like his Father. He had loved Charms, so he had taken part in several research projects at Ministries all over the world before finally settling down as the Charms Professor at Hogwarts.

Once he remained in one place he found love. He had married, and he had three children who he adored. Victoire and Teddy adored them just as much, they had everything that they could ever want in life. They had each other, they had this house that they had fallen in love with. They had two wonderful children, and five delightful grandchildren.

Every night in the summer they sat out in the garden and looked at the stars. They both still remembered that evening when it had all begun at the Burrow. It didn't matter how old they got, they remembered it all in vivid detail, and they always would because it had been the start of something magical.

The years had changed nothing, they had not changed the way that they felt about each other. They had not changed the way that they looked at each other. After all of this time they still looked at each other with their eyes shining, as brightly as the stars in the sky that they loved to watch and until the day they died, they always would.

 **The End! :)  
**

 **A/N: This was supposed to be a 2,000 word oneshot! It got totally out of control, but I hope you enjoyed it! Writing it was an absoloute rollercoaster and I cried at least once!**


End file.
